


【BBFF】我拿了啦啦队队长的剧本？

by FAYOUofwind



Category: Shazam! (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-07-31 01:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20107069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FAYOUofwind/pseuds/FAYOUofwind
Summary: 众所周知，有条定律叫——橄榄球队队长与啦啦队队长一定是一对。> 双向暗恋有，酸甜清水向> 私设Billy比Freddy大一岁但同级，年级以Freddy年龄为准，高二，即十一年级> 身处暗恋的小男孩什么都好，就是爱瞎想（叹气）





	【BBFF】我拿了啦啦队队长的剧本？

【BBFF】我拿了啦啦队队长的剧本？  
Summary：众所周知，有条定律叫——橄榄球队队长与啦啦队队长一定是一对。

> 双向暗恋有，酸甜清水向  
> 私设Billy比Freddy大一岁但同级，年级以Freddy年龄为准，高二，即十一年级  
> 身处暗恋的小男孩什么都好，就是爱瞎想（叹气）

01.  
Freddy数了数，八封，今天已经有八封情书被明里暗里塞到Billy的储物柜里了。

他用右肩把柜门撞回去，顺势靠在上面，拿着Billy托他回来拿的护膝，有点发愁。

Billy怎么就这么受欢迎呢？

虽然他知道作为橄榄球队队长一定是受欢迎的——因为队长永远是最优秀最值得喜欢的，而Billy也确实是最好的那个。但他实在不想有这么多人喜欢Billy，那个在球场上耀眼得发烫的男孩儿。

因为他有个秘密，对谁都不能说的那种，关乎他几近卑微又炽热的占有欲。

他喜欢他。

喜欢上自己的兄弟——即使没有血缘关系——也够让人难以启齿的了。

每次餐桌上到Billy念祷告词的时候，那句“感谢这个家庭”总是像条虫子钻进他的耳朵里，搅动得他浑身难受，提醒着自己的定位。

家庭，这是一个家庭。对Billy来说，自己只是他的亲人，他的弟弟。而自己却天天对他有着不合时宜的想法，这太糟糕了。

更糟糕的是，他根本没办法控制自己不去想，反而更加沉沦在对心上人的幻想里，年复一年。

这种想法是从什么时候开始的呢？Freddy试图想过，但总是想不明白。

可能是为了他Billy愿意请来超人一起吃午饭，可能是游乐场里那个突如其来的坚实的公主抱，也可能是两个十来岁少年一起第一次尝试喝酒，或许是为自己挺身而出的那一次——说不准，也许是第一眼就喜欢上了呢。

虽然他对Billy说过，第一次见他只觉得他是Darla的对立面。但他不得不承认，那个眼神充满戒备和不信任的英俊男孩，第一眼就让他觉得与众不同。

所以他才愿意和他开奇奇怪怪的玩笑，拿出自己的私人珍藏，都是为了让这个男孩柔软一点，开心一点，还有，注意到自己。

Freddy已经走到了他们的训练场，Billy一眼看到他，扬起手挥了挥就要跑过来。

Freddy拄着单拐站在原地，眼神飘向球场外坐着的一群女孩——她们都是来看Billy训练的。

甚至路过那群女孩时，Billy还回应了她们打的招呼，一如既往地热情洋溢，笑出两个盛满阳光的清浅的梨涡。

这个男孩再也不需要13岁的Freddy付出些什么让他开心了，现在的他夺目耀眼光彩逼人，没有什么能打败他的笑容。

即使不变身沙赞，他也是最值得被注目的那一个。

他们能变身成那个穿着白披风像是要去结婚的超级英雄，这是Freddy的第二个秘密。

真好，17岁的Freddy想，他向迎面而来的Billy扬起一个微笑。

02.

Freddy一如既往地在场外等着Billy训练结束一起回家，低着头看着今天的物理作业，眉头拧起来，看起来和那群时不时欢呼出声的女孩们格格不入。

“他在看我们这边！”

“是在看我吧！”

身边的女孩子们突然嘈杂起来，Freddy从力学的漩涡里挣出来，有点迷茫地抬头看见Billy在往这边看，也不知道发生了什么就先竖起大拇指笑了笑。

那边的Billy像是得到了鼓励，咧开一个眼睛都弯起来了的笑容。这让女孩子们更沸腾了。

Freddy听见周围一片争论他在冲谁笑的声音，摸了摸鼻子又低下头，心想橄榄球训练为什么不戴头盔，好歹能把那一脸该死的笑挡一挡。

“你们都别争了，他肯定是在冲Angel笑！”

听到这么笃定的一句，Freddy也忍不住偏了偏头，眼见那个女生把手搭在一个金发女孩的肩膀上，有点骄傲地继续道，“我们Angel可是新一任啦啦队队长，众所周知啦啦队队长一定会和橄榄球队队长在一起，这是定律。”

被提到的那个金发女孩没说话，只是直了直腰，暧昧地把漂亮脸蛋上的笑上扬几分，视线随着场上的那个身影移动。

Freddy低头看了看力学课本上的牛顿三大定律，拿起笔继续画起受力分析图。

定律是必然发生的，他想。

下了训练场，Billy一如既往只接过Freddy递给他的水，拧开喝了几口，然后眉飞色舞地说：“我今天那个漂亮的达阵，你看到了吧！”

说完还握起拳头挥了挥，好像真赢了一场比赛而不是在做再普通不过的训练似的。

Freddy没有向往常一样拍拍他的肩膀说兄弟你可太棒了，而是微笑点了点头，一副心不在焉的样子。

Billy觉得Freddy今天有点奇怪，大概是不太高兴。他观察了一会儿也观察不出什么，于是很熟稔地接着身高优势揉了揉Freddy的脑袋：“怎么了今天？你不高兴吗？”

Freddy回过神，把他的手拍开，撇了撇嘴：“注意点，那么多女孩子看着呢。”

“女孩子看着怎么了，难道里面有你喜欢的了？”Billy一把揽上他的肩膀，刚运动完发散出的荷尔蒙气息争先恐后地扑面而来。

听到这句，Freddy不知道为什么下意识回了回头去看金发女孩Angel。这次终于看到了正面，金发碧眼，笑得极甜，身材很好。

看上去是他会喜欢的女孩子。

他回过头，耸了耸肩说：“没有。”

Billy刚刚顺着他的视线看到了Angel，挑了挑眉：“Angel？你喜欢她？啦啦队队长？”

本来只是一句惊讶性质的疑问句，不知道为什么，借着心里那点莫名其妙的不舒服，Billy让它带上了一点火药味，在Freddy听上去像是一句嘲笑和挑衅。

他停下来盯住Billy，说的话和四年前的那次上了电视的当众争吵有点像，但表情却不再那么鲜活直白了，他带着点儿刺道：

“啊，新任橄榄球队队长，她只能喜欢你，你也只喜欢她是吗？真对不起我忘了橄榄球队队长和啦啦队队长一定会在一起的定律了。我知道了，我永远都还是那个不被注意到的人，是这样吧？”

Freddy把手里拿着的预备留给Billy擦汗的毛巾甩到他身上，拄着单拐以很少有的快速走掉了。

Billy拿着毛巾，一时愣在原地。他不明白为什么Freddy为了这个女孩子突然这么生气，自己又不喜欢Angel，只是问了一句而已。

Freddy就这么喜欢她吗？

十七岁的Freddy是到了该谈恋爱的年纪了，别的同学都来来去去牵过好几个女孩的手了，也没见他说过喜欢谁，原来是喜欢Angel。

会为了她这么生自己的气，大概是很喜欢了。

这个想法让Billy很难受，难受得胸膛不断起伏始终无法平静，他说不上来为什么，于是只好把它归结于运动后的正常反应。

03.

Billy没有预想到的是，“运动后的正常反应”一直持续到了晚上也没消失，甚至燎起了一场来势汹汹的大火。

Freddy比Billy先到家，一进门就从厨房里刨了点东西吃，然后一句话不说就拎着两大袋哈瓦那牛肉干和薯片进了房间，留下客厅的众人在沙发上沉默交换眼神。

等Billy到家，众人用视线把他钉在门口：“为什么今天是Freddy一个人回来的？”

Billy耸了耸肩，只摇了摇头不说话，单肩背着书包往楼上走了。

“看来是吵架了。”Rosa有些担忧地说道。

“为什么会吵架呢？哥哥们平常关系不是很好吗？我去劝劝他们吧，他们一定会和好的！”

Darla说着就想往楼上走，被Rosa拦了下来：“宝贝，别担心，我想他们会自己处理好的。”

Billy在门口站了一会才敲门：“嘿，Freddy你在里面吧？我可以进去吗？”

里面没有声音传来，但他知道他在。

“你要是不说话，我就当你默认我可以进去了？毕竟我还得睡里面呢！”

仍然没有声音。

那好吧，Billy想，总得进去的，于是他轻轻拉开了门。

只见Freddy背对着门口坐在上铺上，似乎在写东西，戴着耳机一副与世隔绝的样子，时不时抓一把薯片往嘴里一扔，发出嘎吱嘎吱的声音。

所以他大概是没听到我刚才敲门了，Billy想，不是故意不理我的。

他把书包放到椅子上后就杵在原地，搜肠刮肚地想一个合适的开场白。尽管他胸口那陌生的难受感还在起伏，但他竭力压下去，试图用一个哥哥的眼光看待弟弟有喜欢的女孩儿了这件事，并且打算澄清自己没打算和他抢Angel这件事。

事实上，他对Angel一点想法也没有，他甚至觉得自己是在和Angel抢Freddy，他嫉妒Angel了，他想。

这使得那阵迫近心脏的压迫感更强烈了。

Billy被自己的想法吓了一跳，不明白自己这不合时宜的想法从何而来。

他缓缓踱步到床边，在意欲开口时却被Freddy抢了先。

Freddy长开了却更精致的脸上泛出一个和往常别无二致的笑，耳机被他拿下来松松地戴在脖子上，少了耳机挤压的卷毛争着回弹，整个人看上去和下午在球场外的他完全不一样。

好像什么也没有发生过一样。

好像这样做，就可以忽略Billy以为自己想跟他抢Angel而生气的事情存在过。

我们还是一对最亲密无间的好兄弟。

Freddy觉得自己逃避现实的做法很懦弱，即使十七岁了也像当年那个小瘸子一样，对这些事情总没有招架之力。

“你回来了？今天的物理作业有点难，你要是不会做我可以借你看一眼。”

Billy看他一副泰然自若的样子，把话咽了回去，也扬了扬眉毛笑起来：“好啊，那现在去吃晚饭吗？”

Freddy摇了摇头，把零食拎起来晃了晃给他看：“不想吃，我吃这个。”

然后顺手把牛肉干开了，抓了一条咬着吃，低下头不再看他。

Billy踌躇了一会，还是开了口：“Freddy，我觉得我们需要谈谈，如果……如果你喜欢Angel……”

“怎么，你想把啦啦队队长让给我吗我的好兄弟？”Freddy特地把好兄弟那几个字加重，好像在陈述什么事实。

“……我没有。”Billy是想说，自己不是这个意思。

“好吧那就是要我让步？”Freddy无所谓地耸了耸肩，“我让步，她是你的，啦啦队队长和橄榄球队队长天造地设的一对。”

说完眼睛突然泛红了一圈，Billy见着他这样，怔了一下，没说出话来。

Freddy红着眼笑着拿起一块牛肉干给他看：“你上次说得真没错，这个牛肉干真是辣得人眼泪都要流出来了。”

然后他把牛肉干扔进嘴里，迅速地下了床，留下一句“我去洗个澡”。

Billy回想他说的上次，想了一会才想到是他们第一次尝试喝酒的那次，两个人嫌弃巴斯啤酒的味道实在像呕吐物一样恶心，于是跑回便利店抱了一堆零食出来，里面就有哈瓦那牛肉干。

当时Billy指着那包牛肉干说这玩意真是辣得人眼泪直流，但是太好吃了。

原来他都还记得。

Billy踩上下铺，想要去拿一块牛肉干，看看这个东西还是不是以前的味道。

牛肉干贴着墙放着，于是他把整个身子都要探上去才够得着。就在这时，一个红色的与深蓝色被子格格不入的角很轻而易举地捕捉了他的余光。

他把角抽出来，发现那是一个本子，一个日记本，毫无疑问是属于Freddy的。

他的第一反应是不能打开，但是内心又有个声音叫嚣着让他去验证些什么。

Billy听着浴室里传来的水声，像一条小瀑布一样把水流声拍打到他的耳朵里，他像是借着瀑布遮挡躲在山洞里的窃贼，想要借此机会盗取些什么，只是他不知道，山洞里到底藏着宝物还是白骨。

04.

Freddy一出浴室门，就被靠着门站着的Billy吓了一跳。

他抬起眼看他，整个人还带着水蒸气的云雾缭绕，头发湿答答地垂着，眼角脸颊处泛着一片红，像是很用力地哭过。

他擦了擦头发，水溅了些到Billy身上，但后者没有躲开，而是用一种干净的炽热眼神看着他。

Freddy被他看得不自在，往旁边走了一步想绕开他：“你还不去吃晚饭吗？”下一秒却被Billy拉住了手腕。

Freddy有点惊讶，他低头看着他们接触的部位，那只手顺着腕骨往下滑，沾上一点水汽，因此湿漉漉的又有点粘糊糊，继续滑向手心。

两只手很自然地相扣在一起，那一点暧昧不清的湿润让人分不清，究竟是手心在发汗还是水蒸气刻意的促狭心思。

没有人有想分开的意思，两只手还在沉默中扣在一起。

Freddy一开始不知道为什么Billy突然这样，但看到本应该躺在自己被窝里的日记本摊在下铺上，他立刻就明白了。

明白的同时，他又极度紧张，像是一个蒙着眼失了忆被押去见上帝的人，不知道下一秒会得到留在天堂还是堕下地狱的恩赐。

“你喜欢我，为什么不告诉我呢？”Billy看着他，橄榄石般透亮的眼睛里带着点后怕，“我以为你喜欢别人去了。”

“我也以为你喜欢别人，Billy，那个漂亮的啦啦队队长，你还冲我生气。”Freddy从那对眼里攥得些底气，提前审判得到了天堂通行证，于是很不怵地回看他，带着点委屈又对峙的味道。

“那是因为我以为你喜欢她！还有你不能说别人好看！”Billy也有点委屈，“但是，但是我想明白了，我只喜欢你。我一直以为我对你是友情是亲情，不是这样的，我喜欢你，是想和你共度一生的喜欢。”

“只喜欢你给我送的东西，只喜欢你在场外给我加油，只喜欢你对我笑，只喜欢你陪我一起回家，只喜欢你陪我一起长大，没有你我永远不是真正的超级英雄。”

“牛顿三大定律也有局限，只适用于经典力学范围，不适用于量子领域，就像你说的鬼扯定律不适用于我们一样。”

“根本没有什么两个队长在一起的定律。”

“只有我和你永远相伴不可分离的定律。”

Billy一字一句说完，垂下眼等待一个答案，颤动的眼睫不可避免地泄露出他的紧张，他第一次在两人对话里说得比Freddy还多。

Freddy轻轻握了握Billy的手，眼睛里跳动着明亮的笑意，嘴上应对地很轻松，泛红的耳根早就把他出卖了：“好啊，那我们用接下来的所有时间演绎验证这个定律吧。”

Billy陷进闪动的光里，顺理成章地印下他们的第一个吻。青涩，干净，没有技巧，却捧着一颗心，分外真诚。

两颗年轻的，蓬勃着渴求的心。

——end——

**Author's Note:**

> 小剧场：
> 
> Billy（一本正经）：“我想了想，觉得定律还是存在的。”
> 
> Freddy（威胁）：“你再说一遍？是想回去找金发美女了吗？”
> 
> Billy（拨浪鼓摇头）：“Nononooo！是因为你才是我唯一承认的啦啦队，你站在那里就能让我有动力在场上跑下去了。”
> 
> Freddy：“我明白了，所以我拿的还是啦啦队队长的剧本。”
> 
> Billy（凑到耳根）：“既然如此，你愿意穿上这条小裙子给我加个油吗？”
> 
> Freddy：“……？！”


End file.
